Wyvern
by M.D. Off-Red
Summary: What would a dragon do in the modern age of man? "I'll grant your wish." The wyvern told the boy. "But in exchange, there are prices you must pay. For instance… I believe you're still a virgin?" NaruSasu
1. Dragon Meets Boy

A/N: I write this fic here, despite my commitment to Hetalia fandom, is because I favored Naruto and Sasuke very much and they have been my favorite pairings since the moment I learnt Yaoi(like, seriously). I'm still focusing on Hetalia, but I feel very attached to this pair that I feel I'm obligated to write a story dedicated to them. Yes, I do love NaruSasu/SasuNaru.

**Summary**: What would a dragon do in the modern age of man? "I'll grant your wish." The wyvern told the boy. "But in exchange, there are prices you must pay. For instance… I believe you're a virgin?" NaruSasu

Warnings: R-15, might develop more.

**Chapter One: Dragon Meets Boy**

"Grant my wish."

Really, how many days had it been?

The wyvern had wanted to sigh, only it wasn't possible, since he was currently fossilized within a rather thick layer of hardened lava soil, cold and solid. The temperature of the cave had been so perfectly fit, so searing hot thanks to the smoldering lava gathering within the volcano. The temperature was very comfortable and the thick smell of sulfur never failed to lull him back to deep slumber. He had been sleeping there for what? Five centuries? And he was really enjoying himself too. He was contented that he could sleep peacefully deep within the comfortable silent of the cave, far away from those noisy humans. Only the lullaby of sizzling lava was there to accompany him. He was so fortunate to find such a fine resting place.

And yet this puny little human boy just had to barge in and ruin it. He just had to disturb his peaceful sleep, calling him over and over again, demanding things all day long until he went back by the dusk, only to come again in the dawn. Was he a lunatic? Even the wyvern knew that in this era his kind was considered only as a legend, a myth made for humans' bedtime stories. And now that he only appeared as a rough carving of of a huge, winged snake-like creature on the cave wall, there was no way people--unless they were really superstitious--would still believe that there was actually a real dragon within all the rocks.

What the hell drove this annoying creature in anyways? How the hell did he know this special place? And he thought he was in Rumania, and yet the boy had dark eyes and dark hair, although he covered half of his face, he knew the boy was Asian, since he stunk of fish and rice. And now those deep dark orbs were looking up to him, glaring fiercely.

"I know you can hear me!" He angrily exclaimed, defiant hair flung as he jumped, flailing his hands in the air. "Wake up, you moron! Usuratonkachi!! Wake up!!"

And he dared calling him weird names he didn't understand.

If only the boy could see through the layer of rocks, he would've noticed the popping veins on the top of the dragon's head. He was really lucky that the wyvern was too sluggish and listless to burn him to crisp, and he was a bit too lazy to do that too. He had been sleeping for five hundred years after all.

As always, the wyvern would ignore the boy and his rants all day until the boy left, exhausted. Only then he could continue to sleep peacefully. But then the boy would always come again and began with his demands and catcalls, and the wyvern would ignore him until he left again in the evening. And this had been going on for almost a week. When the boy visited again, the dragon who could barely sleep, began to take a notice of him. Sometimes he would wonder, as the dark-haired boy sat and ate his lunch, just what kind of reason drove this kid(he estimated he was about 14-15) into this cave. But then he always brushed off the trivial thought away.

The boy never failed to visit every single day that the dragon had--kind of--began to anticipate his daily visits. He wondered why, maybe it was because it had been so long since he had last seen anyone other than himself? It was plausible, maybe the wyvern was a bit bored. He had not seen another dragon either, the boy's visits had become a routine. Well, not that he hadn't really been going outside, he was a mighty being: he could just let out his spirit to roam whenever he wanted to while his physical body still sleeping in the rock, it was easier that way since it avoided a lot of controversies. At least he wouldn't have to hear the humans screaming because he was taking a casual stroll in his gigantic form.

That way, the humans couldn't see him and he could easily observe them.

But something felt different about the boy; he was conscious of his existence. God knew what occurred in his mind that he believed--and with such a vigorous passion--that dragons still existed. Well that was true, many of his kind was just hiding or sleeping or disguising themselves in this era of man. But hey, nobody in their right mind actually _believed_ they still existed. At least those with modern way of thinking. Only weird a occult worshipper or total lunatic would. So which one was he?

"I'm an orphan." Suddenly, the boy told him.

He was sitting on a flat rock just across the wyvern's wall, hanging his head while playing with his fingers. "My parents… and relatives all died when I was seven. They were murdered. They were all gathering in my house because it was my grandparents' anniversary. I came home late that day, and then… when I did…" He clenched his fists tightly. "I saw blood everywhere… corpses of… my uncles, my aunts, cousins… my parents." His voice became faint.

"All… dead."

The wyvern only listened quietly from within his chamber.

It was the first time the boy talked about something more than demanding him to wake up. He began telling him stories about himself, how he became traumatic and was sent to rehabilitation because the shock rendered him mute. He was able to recover, however the trauma caused him to distrust people, thinking every one of them was the murderer. He became unsociable at school, though he was the top student. He never let anyone got close to him since, distrusting every being that was called 'human'. All the more because he was the only heir to his family's vast fortune, he became the target of many, desired for their selfish convenience.

The wyvern admitted that humans sometimes were more vile than dragons, some could even do dirtier things than the devil itself. Selfish creatures they were, but even after hearing all of his stories, he had yet understood the reason why this kid was here in the first place. Did he want him to resurrect his family or something? If that was the case, then he asked for the impossible. Life and death weren't his field, only God had the right to do as he pleased. As much as he would like to tell the boy himself, but if he did, he would have to reveal his real form and that would be troublesome. He couldn't do it if he wanted to lead a peaceful life.

"Hey, wake up already." The boy uttered as he looked up at him, smoldering dark eyes shone in the dim light.

Only silence greeted him.

He sighed and got up to his knees, wiping the sweats from his temples. His clothes were soaked, not surprising considering the high temperature of the cave. It was amazing he could still enter the cave without fainting even once, in contrast of that pale complexion that really made him look weak. "…usuratonkachi, you'd better wake up tomorrow."

_Like hell I would. _The wyvern wordlessly replied as he watched the boy turned on his back, and slowly vanished within the dark rocky corridor.

The next day, the boy visited again, bringing a big rucksack on his back. The wyvern was eying the rucksack curiously as the boy sat down on the usual flat stone, sighing as he removed the weight off of his shoulders. Then he suddenly looked up, he tugged his mask down and displayed a smug smirk. "What? Curious what's inside?"

If he wasn't entrapped in the rock, the wyvern would've jolted in surprise. _Did he just read my mind?_

"I bet you're thinking I can read your mind." The dark-haired boy said, shrugging. He sighed as he put on his mask again. "…God, look at me, I'm talking to myself. I'm becoming a loony."

_Oh… guess not. _The wyvern mused in relief.

It was almost a full month since the boy started coming over. The wyvern had become accustomed to his presence that he was no longer drowsy, he no longer attempted to ignore the boy by sleeping, each time the boy visited, he would snap his eyes open, fully awake. And he actually listened to the boy as he was talking, putting all of his attention at the boy. Every once in a while, he even chuckled at the embarrassing stories the boy told him.

"Don't laugh, okay? It's not my fault I fell down! It's that stupid hole's fault! Why would a hole be in the middle of the park anyways? It's my brother's fault too for not warning me…" The dark-haired boy became more talkative and showed him a rare expression every now and then, like how he puffed his cheeks and pouted like a kid right now.

"My mom liked to dress me up like a girl when I was younger." The boy said, his hands were rummaging into the rucksack, then he pulled out a rather thick book. A photo album. Then he flipped the pages. "At first I thought it was normal, so I let her do whatever she wanted until I turned five." He removed a picture and thrust it up at the wyvern.

There was a picture of a dark-haired little girl wearing really, really flowing pink dress with white laces and ribbons all over, 'she' was wearing a very lacy pink bonnet too, facing the camera while pouting. The wyvern snorted and tried to hold the laughter, until he burst out laughing frantically, but of course, the boy was supposed to be incapable of hearing him, but…

"What? What's so funny you dimwitted usuratonkachi!? I know it's embarrassing so stop laughing!" The boy retorted with reddened face, withdrawing the photo into the album. His pout resembling the one in the photo.

It was as if he could read the wyvern's mind.

It was really strange how their one-sided conversation could become so pleasant, now the wyvern couldn't wait to meet with the boy again, and he actually felt these unfamiliar feelings of loneliness when the boy left. He was looking forward to when the boy came again in the morning, the boy would tell him about so many things, mostly about his family; his loving mother, his strict father, and his caring older brother. Smiles overcame his face when he spoke about them, instead of the frowns he used to wear in his earlier visits. It was pleasant. Much more so than the viscous days he spent centuries ago.

But it didn't last long.

It started when the boy suddenly had a coughing fit during his visit. It was long and frantic that the wyvern felt a bit worried, but the boy immediately shook his head, claiming he didn't feel well that day so he had to leave early. But it didn't stop there. He had the coughing fits the next day and further, becoming worse by day. Although he denied it, the wyvern knew. He knew that the cave wasn't meant for humans to stay for long. The gas emitted within the volcanic cave was poisonous and deadly to humans, that was why the boy wore a mask in the first place.

It was not a place an ordinary human could stay. The temperature, the air, all of its surrounding was not fitting for the boy's health. He might seem fine at first, but it finally took affect after a while. It was the best habitat for dragons like the wyvern, but not for that boy. He himself must've known this too. And yet the boy kept coming, wearing a thicker mask than before. But this time he wasn't talking. He was just sitting there on the flat stone, struggling to breathe. The wyvern had bad feelings, he tried to warn the boy, but his voice couldn't reach him. His body was still sleeping inside, it was impossible for him to utter comprehensible words.

_Damn it,_ the dragon cursed mentally. If only he could break out… but if he did, the consequences wouldn't be light. He could only curse his own incompetence.

His thoughts shattered when he head a small weak cough. He looked down to the dark-haired boy, he met with a pair of smoldering onyx eyes, his eyes told the wyvern he was still strong enough to go on. He refused to give up. And that he would still go on until the end.

"…don't… underestimate me." The boy said in between gasps, his complexion was sickly pale. "Usura… tonkachi… I… haven't gotten you… grant… my wish yet… don't think… I'd die… before that."

He coughed again. His body shook, as he coughed throatily, the mask slipping off of his face. Then he fell on his knees, hands covering his mouth as he coughed and coughed. The wyvern could only watched with widened eyes as the boy gasped for air. Finally, he stopped coughing. He withdrew his hands from his mouth, the wyvern felt his heart stopped beating when he saw deep crimson fluid staining the pale skin red, both of the palms, as well as around the boy's mouth down to his chin.

_NO!! _The wyvern exclaimed furiously.

The boy only stared silently at the blood on his palms, he coughed again, short and softly this time. He seemed oddly composed. "So… this is it… huh? I'm going to…" His body flailed and fell to the hard, rocky ground, listless. But the boy's eyes were still opened.

_Oi! What's the matter!? Oi! _The wyvern tried to shout out, but they boy couldn't have been able to hear him.

"…dammit, is this it…?" The boy mumbled softly. "I… can't even… avenge you… mom… dad… …sorry. "

_What the fuck are talking about!? Stay awake! Don't sleep! You said you won't give up until I grant your wish, right!? Then wake up! Stand up and leave the cave!_

But the boy didn't.

He lied there motionless, eyes unfocused. He looked very ready to embrace the cold hands of death.

_Shit!_ The wyvern cursed indignantly.

_Never thought I'd be doing this for a human…_

* * *

Sasuke had never felt this sluggish before.

His eyes felt heavy but his mind clear, the terrible smell of sulfur was somehow replaced by clear, sweet scent of fresh air and wet grass. _Finally_, he mused, he felt like he hadn't inhale any fresh air although he was in the middle of mountains area. And that was because of that stupid legend about a dragon sleeping deep within the volcano that he had to stand that terrible smell all the time. The air tasted so delicious. But somehow he felt… breathless? It was as if his nose had been pinched, but he could still breathe--though he could barely to.

And his body felt hot and heavy. Something was crawling up his torso, tickling him. And a weight pressed down on his boy, his shirt felt wet and something soft but prickly thrust onto his back. "Mmm." He sighed, feeling the hotness coming from his mouth and a certain southern part of his body. And what was that noise? Wet noise mixed with strange noises he emitted himself. "Mmph--aah!" _What?_

What? Was that his own voice he heard? Why did he make such a noise? Such indecent--

Then Sasuke snapped open his eyes and strands of messy golden strands quickly entered his line of vision, he was much surprised when he found himself tongue-tied with a stranger. And the stranger was naked. The _naked_ blonde was _kissing_ him. And he stuck his slippery _tongue_ into his mouth, while his hands slipped under his shirt, groping him all over. The Uchiha was more than shocked, he was petrified and horrified at the same time. "Mmm!? Mmmph!!" He wanted to shout but a pair of lips quickly covered his own.

Desperate, he tried to push the blonde away from him, but the blonde grabbed onto his wrists and pressed them down at either sides of his head. He was stronger than him! And kept kissing Sasuke, intruding tongue sliding over his own, trailing across his teeth and gums and the roof of his mouth. The kiss rendered him breathless, sucking his energy until he was left with none. He whimpered as he sucked on his tongue, drool trickled down his cheeks. Sasuke shut his eyes, struggling to keep his senses.

Then he bit down that tongue.

The blonde seemed surprised and quickly withdrew with a loud whimper. Sasuke got up, trying to catch his breath. He felt his face hot, as well as a few parts of his body that the blonde touched. It was like he flared him up. Panting, he noticed the green grass beneath him and when he look up to see the blonde properly, his onyx eyes widened. The blonde had his back on him. But he… he had physical traits that was completely inhuman. He was… _beastly_. He was still resembling a human, but he had a pair of white crooked horns with rough, rocky exterior growing at either sides of his head, a pair of large bat-like wings on his back. He was not wearing any clothing, but some sort of orange scales covered certain parts of his body, like a small part of his jawlines, half the undersides of his arms, along his spines, his… nether regions, and the undersides of his legs from the inner knee to the balls of the foot, while his feet seemed normal they resembled more like an eagle's claws. And behind him… nine thick, serpent-like tails grew out and moved around like it was _alive_.

His quick wit quickly comprehend the situation.

"No… way…" He uttered in disbelief.

"What the hell are you doing, dude!?" The blonde turned halfway back, sticking his tongue out like a dog. Tears gathered at the corners of his azure eyes. "I just saved your ass back there, and all I wanted is have some of my energy back!"

"What…? But you were kissing me…"

"Well, I feed that way, for your information!" The blonde retorted, rubbing his aching sensitive tongue.

Sasuke was dumbfounded. He only stared at the wincing blonde stranger, before uttering. "Don't tell me, you're… usuratonkachi?"

"Well, who else, you bastard!?" The wyvern grumbled. "And after I risked my ass to save you, and now you forget about me."

"Wow, you're actually real?" Sasuke said, amazed.

The blonde gave him an odd look. "So you're just a loony after all…!? _Dammit_, I should've let you die there!" He exclaimed, punching at the wet ground.

"Haha… hahahahaahahaha!!" Sasuke laughed openly, earning him the wyvern's strange look. "No. It's nothing. I just thought… I was just so desperate, I think I'm desperate enough to believe in my dad's story about a sleeping dragon in that cave… who could've guessed it's actually true?" He laughed aloud again.

The wyvern had a hand clutching at the golden bangs. "Okay… so I guess you _are_ a loony. God, just my luck, having a crappy master like this." The blonde scratched the back of his head. "Ah, whatever! I'm hungry!! I'll listen to your wish later, I haven't eaten anything for 500 years, so feed me first!"

Before the blonde could push him down again, Sasuke immediately backed away. "Wait a minute," He hurriedly said. "What kind of nourishments are we talking about here?"

The blonde whimpered, his stomach growling loudly. "I nourished from bodily fluids. Sweat, tear, saliva, blood, semen… you name it."

Sasuke cringed at the last mentioned means of nourishment. "S-semen…!?"

"Yeah, it tastes good. Can I have my meal now?" Before he knew it, the blonde wyvern had pushed him back onto the grass field, lapping the droplets of sweat that gathered on the Uchiha's temples like a dog. Rather than a dragon, he was much more like a big dog.

Sasuke felt tired and listless, he was sleepy too, so he let the dragon do whatever he wanted. For now anyways. Then his eyes caught a glimpse of raising black smoke coming from a volcano far away from them. It looked strangely like the wyvern's volcano, but that one was spurting out red hot lava, erupting with loud rumbling noise. He could feel the ground shook a bit too, but it wasn't really significant. Good thing no one lived around the volcano. "Is the volcano…?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's erupting." The wyvern said noncommittally, busily sucking at the sweat down Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke flinched.

"Hey, usuratonkachi…" The dragon grunted. "Are dragons gay?"

"Hmm… we're bisexual by nature."

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: For some reasons, I feel like it's turning shonen manga-ish at the beginning, and then yaoi manga-ish at the end. And yet I intended it to be comedy. Well, that's wrapped up the first chapter, I hope you enjoy reading it. :-) Critics and comments would be very much welcomed :D


	2. Contract and Rules of Virginity

A/N: Thank you for all the reviewers, they really made my day :D

**Warnings**: Language, R-15, might develop more.

**Chapter Two: Contract and Rules of Virginity**

Two weeks have passed since the volcano eruption.

It was chaotic back then, the news of the previously inactive volcano, suddenly erupted without signs was spread wide across the country on TV. The rescue team found Sasuke nearby the erupting site and he was taken in the hospital for any indication of sulfur gas poisoning. He was treated at the Rumanian Capital City of Bucharest for quite sometime but he was soon discharged a couple of days later after the doctor was sure he was healthy and clean. He was amazed by how high his immunity towards the poisonous gas that he was able to stand the deadly smoke and gas the volcano erupted. The Uchiha of course, didn't mention he nearly died then inside the underground cave, if not for the help of a certain wyvern who was resurrected from his sleep. And that the said dragon had been the one who healed and cleaned his body from the poison.

And when he left the hospital, the wyvern was there in front of the building, waiting for him in a suit of a normal human form. None of his demi-human appearance Sasuke saw back then, that it rendered him unsure. But the blonde's strange eyes that flashed from bright blue to deep crimson for only a second before it turned to blue again had persuaded him more than words could ever cause. The disguised wyvern had asked how he was, and he had responded with a brief "Fine" and then they started to walk down the street together. Things had settled down and because Sasuke had thought about the miracles happened to him during his stay in the hospital, he was able to act and think normal again even when he knew the one walking next to him him was actually not a human, but a dragon that was supposed to only exist in fairy tales and myths.

As strange as it was, he felt completely composed. And the blonde wyvern didn't seem unaccustomed to human life, he wore clothes like a common teenager did, walked fine and straight and he seemed to be used to all the electronic devices and the vehicles and the busy streets around him. For a moment there, Sasuke was convinced it was all going to be all right. Or so he thought.

Until the blonde asked that question.

"So you're a virgin, right?"

Sasuke spurted out thick black liquid he was previously drinking from a good cup of black coffee, now drops of said liquid stained the dark brown wooden table of the cafe, while the rest made small rivulets down his chin. The other costumers in the cafe's terrace who were minding their own business a second ago now all turned their eyes and heads towards the blonde in front of him right after said blonde had uttered the question. Dark brows furrowed and onyx eyes looked like it would popped out of its socket as it stared at the blonde in shock. Face blanched.

"Wh-what?" He stuttered, uncaring of the bitter liquid dropping down and staining his dark blue jeans.

"I'm asking if you're a virgin." The disguised wyvern bluntly said, earning longer curious stares from the people around them as well as Sasuke's bulging eyes. But the blonde was asking as if it was a completely normal and adequate question he could ask, of all places, in public. And he continued on without caring nor realizing the odd stares and the whispers the other customers pointed towards him.

"I know you're the one who woke me up, but let me tell you: I have certain unbreakable rules for the contract you're about to sign in. If you want me to grant your wish, you have to strictly follow those rules, or I'll break the contract right there and then. And it involves you being a virgin. And besides the question of you being a virgin at the moment or you being not a virgin anymore, I'm also going to ask several in depth questions akin to it and I need direct conformation about this. First, have you ever had a blow-job?" The blonde asked with a straight face and serious eyes, all the while staring at Sasuke right in the eye.

While all the raven wanted was sunk into a hole or kill the blonde once and for all.

"Sasuke?" The wyvern asked him when the Uchiha didn't reply, tilting his head. "Sasuke, I'm asking if you've had a blow--"

Sasuke immediately slapped a hand on the blonde's mouth. Tightening his grip around the blonde's potty mouth, he forced him to stand up as Sasuke did, then he quickly and harshly dragged the blonde out of the cafe area--while still gripping him by the mouth--all the way until they reached a certain emptied spot in the back alley, where no one was there to hear them, until then he finally released the blonde's mouth. The blonde gingerly slapped his own hands on his aching lips, tears gathering in the corner of his blue eyes.

"What the hell's wrong with you! That seriously hurt--"

"I'm the one who should be asking what the fucking hell's wrong with you!" Sasuke cut him before the blonde could finish his words. "Are you crazy! Why are you, of all places, asking me _those_ kinds of questions in public! You made it sound like I'm prostituting myself!" He panted when he finished yelling, unused to using loud voice.

The wyvern raised a golden eyebrow. "Huh? Don't humans love talking about these things in public?" He asked instead, a confused look on his face.

Sasuke felt his jaw dropping, but quickly clenched his mouth tight. "Where in the world did you learn that? And why do you even know what's a blow-job anyway?"

"I don't always sleep in the rock, you know." The blonde said, rubbing his chin. "Sometimes I let my spirit wander to humans' houses and cities. At least I know some things if not more. One time, I was wandering in some human school--was it called 'middle-school'? Anyway, I snuck a peek of a girl there was doing a blow-job for a guy in the back yard of the building. And one time, I overheard a bunch of flabby and fat old guys talking about… porn? Hmm. Oh yeah, and they were talking about the hottest high school girls they've paid for--"

"Okay, okay, I got the idea already." Sasuke interrupted, his face turned to light shades of pink.

"So the point is, I need to know all of the sexual activities you've done 'till today." The blonde nonchalantly said, pointing an index finger at the boy. "We wyverns are fond of virgins. And we are only willing to work for them, if not eat them. All I'm saying is, if I know you're not a virgin anymore, I'll fly right away to the cave and sleep there for another millennium. And you can't lie because I'll know if you did. And maybe I'd be pissed off and accidentally ate you. Though non-virgins are usually disgusting to eat."

Sasuke flinched, the wyvern didn't seem he was joking. His eyes glowed red when he spoke just right then, as if he was blood thirst. He was suddenly reminded of the huge, monstrous dragon craving on the cave back then. Though it appeared like a rough carving of some giant snake, it was long and large, almost bigger than the world's largest plane, Antonov An-225. He only had seen his half-human half-dragon form but had yet seen the real body beneath those layers of rocks. He was a large dragon, a wyvern who terrorized the world centuries ago and was so terrifying people regarded him as a legend or a myth, something that should've been left forgotten and unknown because the existence of dragons would stir the world's panic. And before him, Sasuke was but a puny human.

He gulped. "…I'm sorry." He said, staring at his own feet. "I'll answer whatever questions you gave me as much as you want."

"That's good to know." The wyvern said, but he didn't sound happy. He brought a hand towards the Uchiha and used an index finger to lift his face and looked at him. "I don't like it. Stop acting obedient."

"Huh…?" Sasuke's uttered in confusion.

"You're the human for whom I risked half a millennia of peaceful sleep. And that's because I like you enough to not actually kill you the moment I saw you. This is not the boy who stubbornly demanded me to wake up and the one who kept coming back to the cave despite the dangers. I like him because he was a stubborn and prideful idiot who knew no defeat in his dictionary. And this one? This one in front of me is nothing but a weak-willed scaredy cat." The blonde held his face firm as he said those words, then a smile spread on his face. Sasuke was dumbfounded.

"Don't be scared of me, Sasuke. I'm a wyvern who knows how to treat his master well. As long as you keep your end of the bargain, I'm yours." The smile quickly grew to be a grin. "So, what d'ya say?"

The Uchiha didn't reply immediately, registering the words into his brain. Then a thin smirk tugged on his lips. "…usuratonkachi." He uttered, lifting his chin up arrogantly. "Bring it on."

The wyvern grinned. "That's what I'd like to see, bastard."

"So… about your question." Sasuke coughed briefly, his face and ears reddened slightly. "I'm… a virgin. I'm 100% sure of it." He said, each word made his face redder and hotter.

"I know that." The blonde chuckled, licking his lips suggestively. "You tasted sweet and fresh like pure spring water mixed with honey."

Sasuke glared at him in attempt to hide his embarrassment. "And no, I have never had… _that_ before." He coughed again.

"Oh. Blow-job?"

"_Yes_. Get to the next question already, you usuratonkachi!" Sasuke almost screamed, feeling heat rushed up to his face.

"Okay, okay." The blonde snickered gleefully. "So… do you masturbate often?"

"Wh--m-masturbate!" The Uchiha said almost squeaking.

"Yeah." The blonde easily said. "Like jerking off, or putting a vibrator around your thing, or sticking a dildo or a banana up your--"

"I've never done those embarrassing things in my whole life!" Sasuke finally shouted on top of lungs, now beet-red all the way to his ears.

For once, the wyvern had a look of surprise clearly written on his face. "What? Seriously, man? You never had the urge to even masturbate? Never, _ever_?"

"Never!"

"Okay… I don't know if you're sexually frigid or just raised in a cave…" The wyvern mumbled softly that Sasuke couldn't hear it. "Have you ever watched porn?"

"Porn? Who would want to watch that?"

The blonde furrowed his eyebrows and stared at the Uchiha with a disbelieving look on his face. "This is unexpected. Who knows you're actually one of those purest virgin type? Seriously, Sasuke, you've never even kissed before?" He asked, leaning forward until their faces were so close their noses almost bumped.

"K-kiss…" Sasuke blushed and looked away, glancing at the blonde before staring his own feet. Then he spoke with such a soft voice, it was barely audible. "…but…you… kissed me…"

"That was your first!" The wyvern exclaimed in surprise, earning a jolt from the surprised Uchiha. "Sweet merciful Gods, you have a sexual mentality of an eight-year-old and a body as pure as a newborn baby!"

"What's so wrong with that! I told you I don't trust anyone!" Sasuke defended himself, face reddened in both anger and embarrassment.

"That doesn't mean you don't have sex at all! Ah geez, I don't know whether I should be shocked that there's still a pure human like you exists in this era, or should be happy because I just caught myself the best catch around." The blonde scratched the back of his head, glancing at the perplexed raven. "Anyway, now that I know you're more than qualified to be my master, I'll explain the rules of the contract. And those are strict ones you should never break."

Sasuke nodded.

The wyvern's eyes suddenly gleamed red, his previously bright blue eyes now a sharp pair of deep garnets, and it looked almost like the pupils burned in fire, swaying in silent flicker of the flame within those inhuman eyes. "Listen carefully, signing a contract with a dragon means giving your soul to him. If you break the rules, I'm not only going to break the contract with you, I have to _eat_ you in order to protect our secret. And there is no bargaining that." He spoke in a low monotone that sounded like the flickering flame swung by the wind in Sasuke's ears. "There's no turning back now, Uchiha Sasuke."

The raven haired boy gulped the spit that gathered at the back of his throat, he clenched his fists. "I know." He firmly stated.

"First," Sasuke was startled when two rocky, twisted horns suddenly _burnt_ their way up the top of the blonde's head, the ones he witnessed back, two months ago in Rumania. "You must never be touched by others but me. You must maintain your purity in order to serve me the best nourishment you can possibly produce. And by purity, I mean your virginity." The wyvern smiled lazily, clearly enjoying the human boy's reactions.

"N-not even kissing?" Sasuke asked, trying hard to make his voice sound normal.

"Well, that's a bit too strict… but I prefer you don't do that to anyone else besides me. Wyverns are… jealous and possessive by nature after all. I'm gonna have to punish you if I ever find out you kissed someone else." The blonde said as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"But you said, 'don't kiss', if you can kiss me, what's the point of these rules?" Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows slightly, voice filled with demands.

The wyvern raised both of his eyebrows at the question, but then a sly smile grew on those thin lips. "Looks like you haven't got it yet, have you?" He eyes gleamed oddly, he step forward. Spreading his arms around the human boy and pushing them against the wall behind him, until Sasuke was caged within his arms. He looked at Sasuke right in the eyes, and Sasuke flinched slightly when fire burnt the blonde's cheeks, leaving orange scales behind its wake.

"Second rule," He whispered, red eyes shone lightly.

"Listen, Uchiha. Never think that I'm yours without a reason. Of course after you sign the contract, I'll be yours to command, but you don't own me. _I_ own you." The blonde whispered softly, in a sweet tone that sounded cruel and merciless in the same time.

"There are prices that must be paid for reaching a great power such as ours. I can make you the richest of your kind. I can make the world bow down to you, getting rid of all those in your way. I can even grant you immortal life if you wish for it. But in exchange for that is _you_. All of you. Your body, your soul, and your heart. Give them to me. Surrender your entire being to me, and I will grant whatever wish you may have, but of course, other than resurrecting the dead." For a second, he looked away, before turning his crimson eyes at him again.

"Third rule," His voice suddenly turned hoarser and fangs protruded and pressed against both of his lower and upper lips. And Sasuke could feel hot flame burning at the either sides of his head, then five pairs of long, sharp black nails and hardened scales cloaking the back part of his arms all the way up to the wyvern's elbows, while three pairs of curvy and prickly thorns that grew at the back part of the arms, were revealed after the flame went off. The white long sleeves of the shirt he wore were burnt, only half of their lengths remained.

"You can't refuse when I want to feed. Three meals a day is all I'm asking from you, so don't make that face."

The wyvern smiled kindly at him, bringing his beastly hand to caress Sasuke's face gently. Sasuke flinched as the rough scales and sharp nails contacted with his skin, eyes fixating at the now half-human half-dragon. He found himself unable to avert his eyes from the wyvern's sublime, yet ferocious transformation.

"Fourth," Sasuke could hear the noise of fabric tearing apart as a pair of large black bat wings grew out of the blonde's back, tiny red-hot flame hit the cemented ground like the remaining sparks of the fireworks.

A thumb ran across Sasuke's rosy lips. Deep garnet eyes stared at those previously dark cold eyes, now brightened up and reflected the wyvern's face. "Give me a name."

"…name?" Sasuke uttered in daze.

"Yes. A name that binds me to you, one that will connect your soul to mine and every time you say it, I'll come to you immediately." The wyvern said, his other hand slowly sneaked behind the boy's back to his waist, gently pulling him from the wall towards himself. Sasuke suddenly snapped aware, quickly casting his eyes down with face flushing heavily. But the wyvern had lifted his face up again, gently forcing him to look at him in the eye.

"Name me, Sasuke." He said as he stared at him.

Sasuke felt like he was lost within those blood-like pools. "I… don't know… so sudden…" He said almost in whisper, unsure. But then a sudden thought hit him. "Naruto." He uttered, stealing glances at the ground and at the blonde. "Like a sudden whirlwind of change that came to my life… Naruto." He uttered again, face reddened for no particular reason.

"Na…ru…to." The wyvern uttered the name in each syllable. "So I'm Naruto. It's been so long since I have a name. It's a good name." A sweet smile rose on his lips. A smile that made Sasuke's heart skipped a beat.

"This is the fifth and the last rule," Sasuke suddenly felt extreme heat surrounded him and he gasped when flame came up from the ground then engulfed the wyvern's legs to his waist like a flower petal, nearly dragging him within that burning red heat. But it withdrew before it could even touch him and in a fluid moment, it shrunk back into the grounds without a single trace. In exchange of the flame, nine serpent-like tails appeared behind the blonde's hips, and eagle-clawed legs covered in rough, solid scales that covered only some part of his legs and went up his knees and thighs and circled around his waist and nether regions. The rest of his clothing had burnt to ashes. He had transformed fully into the half-wyvern half-human form Sasuke saw back then.

The wyvern pulled him closer, arms wrapping around Sasuke's slim waist. When the Uchiha stared up to him in question, he only smiled, bringing a hand to his face. "I'm going to mark you, pour some of my power into you and you should drink some of my blood too. And the contract will be finished." Naruto watched as onyx eyes grew wide, but didn't show any rejection. A beastly hand snaked to his left shoulder, dragging the collar of Sasuke's black shirt to reveal milky shoulder and collarbone. The wyvern cocked his neck to the right to show him bare, fleshy collarbone and shoulder.

"Bite hard." He instructed in whisper, while positioning his fangs at the spot between Sasuke's collarbone and back.

The Uchiha felt reluctant. Then they wyvern suddenly sunk his sharp fangs into his skin, he yelped in pain, feeling blood seeping out of his wound. There was an odd sensation swirled in his head, of pain and yet something else, something that was akin to pleasure. "Aa…aah…!" He didn't even know what kind of noise he just emitted, struggling to breathe and gasp for air. He could feel something cold yet searing hot entered from the spot the wyvern bit him and it slowly spread within his blood vessels and veins. It spread all over his body from the inside like flame eating its way in. The sensation was both mesmerizing and frightening.

He could feel the blonde released his fangs, prickly blonde tresses brushed against his cheek as he pulled away slightly. "Bite me, Sasuke!" He hoarsely ordered, his breaths came out ragged and short.

Then Sasuke remembered what he had to do, slowly descending his head down to the wyvern's skin and then strongly biting down on him. Naruto grunted softly, before returning to sink his fangs into the same spot again. Deep red blood came out and Sasuke sucked on it, swallowing a few drops of the dragon's blood. The same sensation struck him, only it was milder than the one when Naruto bit him the first time. His throat burnt when he swallowed the blood, feeling as if he had just swallowed boiling water. But the feeling, the sensation, even the pain… were somehow addictive. Like a drug for Sasuke.

Seconds later, Naruto pulled his fangs and licked the blood around the wound he made. Then suddenly flame appeared the burnt the teeth mark, seconds later disappeared and left a strange symbol of swirling black petals instead of the wound. Sasuke didn't yelp nor gasp when the fire burnt his skin, he felt no pain at all. Naruto's hands that touched his shoulders no longer were those of a dragon's, but his human hands. And when he pushed Sasuke gently off of his own neck, the Uchiha saw no scales, horns, tails, nor claws. He had turned back to his human form, though he was bare for all of the world to see, since he burnt his own clothes earlier. Naruto took Sasuke's hand and brought it to his lips as he crouched down before him, translucent blue eyes stared up at him.

"The contract is signed. I, the Nine-Tailed Wyvern of the West, shall do my utmost best to serve my new master, Uchiha Sasuke. As bestowed to me the name 'Naruto'." He proceeded to kiss Sasuke's hand. Then slowly, he lifted his chin and looked up to Sasuke's eyes. "What is your first command, my lord?"

Sasuke stared back at him, panting slightly from the heat that still lingering within his body. His hear was still beating fast and hard within its ribcage. "…I…" He murmured softly. "Be… my bodyguard. Don't let those rotten bastards get to me and my family's fortune. Don't let them… take everything away from me. Also accompany me back to my country. But... you must never, ever betray me. You will be the only one I trust with my life."

The wyvern smiled and his eyes gleamed crimson only for a split second.

"As you wish."

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: This chapter is so short. Because I'm back at school and things have been busy :( But I swear I'm going to write the next chapter longer and introduce more characters! And I want to write so much more NaruSasu moments :3 As an addition, here are some facts I found about wyvern while researching for its mythology if you're interested:

Wyvern Facts

1. Originated in Europe

2. Nearly always depicted as having two-bird like legs and two wings, sometimes with eagle's claws on the wingtips

3. Some had a serpent's head and the hind end of a serpent or lizard

4. Wyverns have been depicted in heraldry on shields, coats of arms, and banners for hundred of years, and are a symbol of strength and endurance

5. Name derived from Saxon word Wivere, which means "serpent"

6. Other variations include:

-Wyvere (Middle English which means "viper")

-Wouive, Vouivre (names for the French Wyvern)

-Old english form: Wyvre

-Old North French: Wivre

7. The French Wyvern is depicted with the head and upper body of a voluptuous woman. A ruby set between her eyes helps her find her way through the Underworld

8. Wyverns became vicious and sinister creatures of pure evil in Western culture

9. Delighted in killing young maidens, other wyverns and relishing the taste of human flesh

10. Modern depictions of wyverns include:

-Fiery beady red eyes

-Foul-smelling poisonous and corrupt breath

-A razor sharp stinger filled with poison on the end of their tails (scorpion?)

11. Came to symbolize envy, famine, war and hatred

12. This depictions of wyverns is associated with pestilence and viciousness

taken from _dragonsinn . net_

A/N: Hmm, somehow it's a bit different from what I wanted to portray, at least Naru doesn't have stingers or entirely bad breath! He's just a gorgeous, hot wyvern… -sigh- Well, with a little bit of problems with Sasu being his master and all, but he'll be happy to feed on him anyway :D -laughs-

Somehow, I feel the need to hear your comments and criticisms! Review for the ultra gorgeous wyvern? ;3


	3. Home

A/N: Headaches attacked, but I'm still writing like a horse . anyway, I'm happy to see **Wyvern** is well-liked :D Who does not love a sexy Wyvern Naru? And many people requested for more of Naru's 'feeding time'. Oh yeah, 'Romania' can also be called 'Rumania' in case you're wondering.

**Warnings**: R-15. Language. Might develop more.

**Chapter Three: Home**

"Wow, that was really cool!"

"…what is it again?" Sasuke said exasperatedly, glancing at the excited eyes-popping-at-everywhere wyvern, annoyed.

The blonde had been absolutely unreasonable--and despite the fact he was fully aware and used to all the modern technology around him, he had acted like a child in his first times at anything. It started with him, exclaiming excitedly as he stuck his face at the window of a cab they rode on their way to the airport, pointing his index finger at the rushing scenery with eyes sparkling and wide while going on, "Wow! This is so cool! Cars are so cool! It's like I'm running without using my legs! It's unbelievable!". The driver had rose an eyebrow as he peeked from the small mirror. Sasuke had been embarrassed, angry, and he smacked the blonde in the head then told him, "Sit. And be quiet. Or I swear to God, I'll kick you out right now!" in which Naruto obeyed, grumbling.

And he had stayed quiet only for a short moment, when again, he blurted out 'wows' and 'cools' and stuck his face to the small window in the very same embarrassing manner after the two sat in their respectable seats in the airplane, plus their seats were in the first class cabin. He got even louder and shameless when the plane started taking off. Other passengers around them turned their eyes at them, some annoyed, some curious, many snickered at the blonde's behavior. More than three even openly told them to be quiet.

Things got more tiring when Naruto refused to sit still and buckle up that both Sasuke and the CA had to persuade him. But even after the seat belt tightened around him, he then resumed his activity. Sasuke had never been so embarrassed in his life. And yet the blonde didn't seem the slightest fazed, he kept on shouting in his excitement, "WOW! I can't believe it! Humans are amazing! It's like I'm flying _inside_ another dragon! I've been wanting to try this, but phew… Never thought it'd feel this _good_!" And he went on and on. And Sasuke, having been tired of stopping the blonde, had chosen to take the headphone, make sure it covered his ears perfectly, and turn on the Mozart's until they reach their destination.

"This umbrella! It's so neat!" Naruto cheerfully chirped as he pressed the small button nearby the handle, and the umbrella's hook soon released of its strain, and grew into a full bloom in a snap. Apparently, it was exciting for the wyvern as he turned his head, expecting the same treatment from the Uchiha.

Sasuke rather not.

He shot the blonde a glare and took his wrist a bit forcefully. "Just be quiet." He said as he dragged the said wyvern, taking the umbrella from his grip. He dragged the blonde and lunged into a herd of other passengers who were still waiting for their luggage to show up rolling. Sasuke had found theirs five minutes ago, and the suitcases were now neatly placed in a wheel cart by the square pillar, where there were less people lurking around the spot. As soon as they had been close enough, he turned his head towards the blonde, glaring holes at him.

"Why in the world are you acting like a five-year-old?" He blurted out, knowing no one was close enough to hear them. "I thought you said you're used to all these things because your 'spirit' wandered around many times?" He asked in a demanding tone, his grip of the blonde's wrist tightened.

"I did, but I couldn't exactly touch them. I'm like a ghost back there and then. When my spirit got into the car, it passed through me and I couldn't ride on it properly. It was the same with trains and such." Naruto explained with an eyebrow raised in question. "All of this was a first time for me, riding on a car, flying inside an iron dragon--"

"Airplane." Sasuke corrected. "I can understand that, but for heaven's sake, can you _please_ stop it? I can't take the embarrassment anymore!" He tried not to shout at the blonde, but it made him feel his face burned with shame instead, especially having to admit he was actually embarrassed. Really, he didn't understand the wyvern at all, one minute he acted all mature and wise and even manipulative, and a minute later he acted like a total childish idiot. It was like he had two personalities, or was it something about dragons loved teasing humans? Even the master in this twisted relationship wasn't sure.

Naruto gave him a blank look.

"…_ooh_." His mouth puckered, a look of realization hit him. "Ooh. I see… that's why you've been grouchier than usual. So you're embarrassed." He said in a somewhat teasing tone, an amused grin grew wide on his lips.

It pissed the Uchiha off. "Wipe off that smirk, you usuratonkachi! And don't do it again, it's an order." He snapped, glaring. He released his grip on him and grabbed at the cart handles instead. He turned his gaze at the blonde again and told him, "Come with me."

The blonde shrugged, but did as told. He tailed Sasuke as the dark-haired teenager walked across the room, passing by countless of other humans. After five minutes of walking, Sasuke stopped. Naruto raised his gaze and saw a placket of pictograms of male and female with a skirt being hung next to each other, and they were on the male's side. He raised a golden brown and lowered his gaze until he met deep dark onyx. Sasuke had chosen a specific place to park his cart and now he was staring at the blonde, a pair of suit and dress shirt fresh out of the laundry were in his hands.

"What are we doing in front of the restroom?" Naruto asked, then the Uchiha gave him a look as if he had expected that question coming.

"I want you to change into these." Sasuke calmly stated, shoving the formal clothes into the other's arms.

"Huh? Why?" The wyvern shot a confused look at him, while clumsily accepting the still-covered suit and dress shirt.

"We're going to my house. I want you to be prepared." Then Sasuke stared at the wyvern from head to toe. "You're not a human. I'm sure you mentioned about having slept for five hundred years? Why are you in this form when you're that old?" He pointed an index finger at the blonde.

Naruto tilted his head, seeming curious. "I've lived for centuries, yeah. And I chose the form of a child around your age to match with you, so you won't feel uncomfortable around me." He explained. "I don't get it, what's it got to do with me changing into these?"

"That means you can transform to any forms, depending on the age." Sasuke didn't heed the blonde's question, rubbing his chin in thought. Then he lifted his gaze, pure onyx eyes looked at the ultramarines. "I want you to transform into you at the age of around 26-28, and after you do, change your clothes into those, I'm sure it'll fit you." He said.

The wyvern cocked an eyebrow. He glanced at the dark blue suit and white dress shirt in his hands, noticing a matching tie and a black leather belt visible through the transparent vinyl cover. He paused for two seconds, before glancing at the Uchiha again, a grin grew on his lips. "_That means?_ I bet you already know that I can transform to any form I want before I tell ya. Else, you wouldn't be so well-prepared."

Sasuke smirked. "Let's just say that I'm not stupid. Why else could I own a wyvern?"

"Good point. I love smart humans. One of the reasons why I let you be my beloved Master." Naruto grinned, leaning his face close to Sasuke's. Onyx eyes went wide when Naruto gave him a quick peck on his lips, a hot tongue brushed along his chin to his upper lip, before the blonde pulled away grinning triumphantly. "Just a little snack. Transformation takes some energy. I must warn ya, I'm gonna need more after this little plan of yours is done." He winked teasingly at the blushing teenager.

"Just go." Sasuke uttered, a hand covered his heated face.

Forty minutes later, the blonde hadn't shown himself. The Uchiha had been waiting impatiently as he leaned his back against the wall, crossing his arms while glaring at the floor, thinking the wyvern took his sweet time too long. And as he was just about to protest when the blonde finally emerged from the restroom calling his name, the words suddenly got stuck in his throat as he took in the sight of the blonde wyvern.

Naruto had grown fifteen inches taller than him. Now his previously big azure eyes sharpened to a pair of light indigo eagle eyes, his face slimmed up and jawline strengthened and shaped long as it completely lost of its baby fat. He looked absolutely gorgeous. His nose was straight, very short blonde stubbles on his slightly pointy chin gave a look of maturity, while his neck showed clear lines of muscles. The body beneath the suit had also grown wider and more muscular, he had long arms and legs that made him looked tall but proportional, his hand that adjusted the tie was rough and hard, seemed solid and wonderfully masculine. His chest and shoulders were broad and strong, that Sasuke found himself swallowing at the thought of being embraced within such strong arms, against such broad chest. But he quickly shook his head, realizing the inappropriateness.

"The tie's too tight" The blonde grumbled, tugging at it. He seemed unaware of the looks both men and women who passed by were giving him.

Sasuke felt he couldn't look at the blonde in the eyes, as he kept his gaze at his chest instead. But it still didn't work as that chest was so nicely shaped, damn. "Y-You look… quite good." He blurted without looking at him.

"Really? The shirt's nice and airy though, I like it." The blonde grinned. He lifted his gaze slightly and caught two beautiful cabin attendants were staring at him, giggling as they passed by. Sasuke glanced over his shoulder in curiosity, catching the two women waving at them. Naruto smirked. "Hmm, I do look _good_, aren't I?" He proudly said, smiling at the two.

But Sasuke glared at them, which caused the changes in their expressions. "…don't get cocky. Usuratonkachi." He mumbled as he turned his head, frowning.

The blonde seemed to notice this, shifting his attention to the younger man. He couldn't help but to let a devilish smile displayed on his face. "Hey, don't be jealous, okay? It's not like I'm gonna cheat on you."

"Wh-who's jealous!" Sasuke suddenly turned red as he snapped. "It's not like we're l-lovers anyway, why should I be jealous?"

"I don't know, maybe you're just possessive or something. But I'm just saying that I won't go to others because you're my current master right now. Besides, those women aren't even virgins, they stank of other men's sweats. I only go for virgins, at least. And not just any. You're the only one for me now." The wyvern assured, watching as the Uchiha turned even redder. He laughed. "Anyway, don't we have to go to your house? Just forget this ever happened okay? I won't mention it either, aren't we late already?" He tried to change the topic.

Fortunately, Sasuke calmed down. "I suppose… you sure took your sweet time." He said as his hands crept shyly onto the cart handles.

"Not used to it yet, suits are a lot harder to master. Especially the tie." The wyvern laughed sheepishly, as he walked on the Uchiha's side. "But you're quite used to wear these kinds of clothes, aren't ya?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "How did you know?"

"Let's just say I stole some knowledge from you. That includes your language, common knowledge, and mannerism. I got that the first time I fed from you."

Dark eyes widened slightly. "…when you're just awaken?"

"Yeah. Need it to blend in, ya see. And I knew you're my future master, so I gotta know some stuff about you." The blonde smiled.

"I see… that's interesting." Sasuke nodded slightly, eyes fixating at the road although seeming thoughtful.

"If you wanna know more, I'll tell you. But now's not the time." The blonde seemed intrigued by how the glass door slid opened for them although they hadn't touch it, but he left it alone as Sasuke had ordered him.

"I'd like that. It's really interesting, I want to know more." Sasuke said, smiling to himself. He was unaware of the look on Naruto's face when he saw him smiling.

Sasuke chose one of the cabs lining up in front of the building, a fairly old driver came out to help them store the luggage then. He had feared Naruto would make a fuss again when the cab drove away, but much to his surprise, the blonde didn't. He was calmly sitting next to him, only staring at the rushing scenery beyond the window without making a noise. It looked like the blonde wyvern had obeyed his order, although he had only said it in his embarrassment. It got him wondering, if Naruto would obey him to such a trivial order, to what extent would the wyvern do if he told him a much stricter order? Indeed he wasn't lying when he said he'd do whatever Sasuke told him as long as he kept his ends of the bargain. But the Uchiha quickly swept the heavy thought away, he wasn't exactly going to wish for world domination or something. At the moment anyway.

Along the boring ride, Sasuke felt very tired form hours and hours of airplane ride. He started dozing off, especially because the driver had turned on some slow music, it just added to his hazy mind. He felt his eyes heavy and his head dizzy, seemed that all the stress and pressure from all things that happened so suddenly to him finally took its toll. Sasuke dozed off, a second he fell asleep and his head swayed down, but he immediately woke up with a jolt a second later. He rubbed his eyes, closing his mouth with a hand when he yawned. Naruto was watching his teenage master curiously, snickering as Sasuke's head swayed around while his eyes struggling to keep awake.

"Here," He said, sneaking a hand around the smaller man's shoulder and pulled him close. Sasuke grunted as he leaned against the wyvern's shoulder, eyes half-lidded. Naruto patted on his shoulder as the dark-haired boy dozed off, gradually feeling his conscious straying further. Soon, the blonde heard steady breaths from the sleeping boy, now eyes closed completely. He laughed softly, slowly shifting his and his master's body so now Sasuke's head was leaning against his broad chest, while his lower body laid on the seat. It was a bit difficult for the blonde as the place was cramped and he had to keep his body turned half-around and pressed against both the car's door and backseat, but Sasuke seemed so tired he felt a bit sorry. And the fact that he could sleep comfortably within rocks had made him capable of sleeping anywhere he wanted, in any position.

He smiled as he stroke his master's dark tresses, pushing them from his face. His arms were wrapped around his stomach, settling him in a more comfortable position. The driver gave him an odd look as he peeked from the mirror, but the blonde only smiled at him. "He's my little brother," He lied, but the driver seemed to believe him as he resumed driving, uncaring of the two intimate passengers behind him.

Sasuke grunted, furrowing his eyebrows and frowning in his sleep. Naruto snickered, apparently Sasuke was also grouchy in his sleep for whatever reason that made him like that. He had gotten himself a rather troublesome master. He watched silently as the boy slept in his arms.

"This era is very foreign to me, sorry I made you feel embarrassed. But you're just too cute." He whispered as Sasuke sighed, turning his head. "I never had a master as cute and adorable as you, so pure and dignified but stubborn and stupid and reckless at the same time… you're one of a kind, Sasuke. I'd do anything for you, my Master. As long as you keep your promise. I'll protect you from any kind of harm and enemies who'd try hurting you." He stroke his hair again, then gave him a kiss on the top of his head.

"Sleep well, Sasuke"

* * *

Sasuke didn't remember exactly what he dreamed of, but it was a very nice dream and he had a very comfortable nap. Naruto woke him up when they had reached their destination, in front of a tall and huge building in the middle of the town. Rubbing his eyes, he was completely oblivious as what kind of position he woke up into, as he just flatly sat on the seat, before grumbling under his breath and stepping out of the car. A bellboy dressed in stylish black uniform with a symbol of red fan sewn on the top part of his back had opened the door for him with gloved hands. He bowed respectfully as the two stepped out of the cab, showering friendly greets especially to the still drowsy Uchiha. Two more uniformed men came and took the luggage without him having to tell them to.

Naruto only watched by Sasuke's side, the Uchiha did mention how his family was very rich and he was the heir of their fortune. But this was new. He looked up at the luxurious, odd but modernly designed architecture of the building, there was some flashy dark red words on the top of the building that said; "West Wind Elite Apartment--by Uchiha Group". That explained more than he needed. This building was owned by Sasuke's family. That red fan must be the symbol of his family, as he saw it on each of the staff's uniforms. No wonder they were being overly friendly to him.

As the two of them entered the main hall, an extensive, luxurious hall covered in marble and finest wood and laced in excessive and expensive decorations greeted their eyes. Neither Sasuke nor Naruto was fazed by this, as the human boy was already used to it while the wyvern had seen much more luxurious palaces back in the days he traveled Egypt and Rome in the past. This much wouldn't make his eyes pop out, although they did as he soon as he caught a glimpse at people coming out of the elevator with a 'ding'. Humans' technology was much more interesting. The bellboys had gone ahead with their stuff and took the elevator ride while Sasuke sat on the sofa in the discussion area, Naruto also took a seat across him, still staring at the elevator.

As Sasuke was trying to recover from his low-blood pressure, a rather thin old man probably in his sixties, hair and thick white mustache graced his worried face, strode towards them in hurried steps. He was wearing a formal black suit, and white gloves. His appearance keenly reminded Naruto of the English noble families' stewards back in Queen Victoria's reign. And he found his guess was right when the old man approached the younger Uchiha.

"Sasuke-sama, where have you been? Itachi-sama has been very worried about you!" He exclaimed, voice laced in worry and panic as he glanced at Naruto. The blonde could see suspicion within those seemingly tired eyes, but they were actually sharp and filled with wisdom.

"I'm sorry, Tanaka. I just needed some time alone, so I visited father's villa in Rumania, where we used to go when I was younger." Sasuke uttered calmly as he stood. Naruto raised his eyebrows at the sudden composure the previously grouchy and short-tempered Uchiha displayed. "Where is my brother? Is he at work?"

"Yes, yes, he is, Sasuke-sama. But you should've at least told the old Tanaka! I have been worried sick, you've not called at all for more than a month! I felt my lifespan shortened when I heard you suddenly went missing! Oh… oh, young master, are you healthy? Were you eating fine?" The old steward asked, old wrinkly eyes welling up in tears as he grabbed onto Sasuke's shoulders gently.

"I'm fine, Tanaka. And yes, I've been eating well." Sasuke smiled assuringly at him. It was the first time Naruto saw him smile so gently, the wyvern found himself staring at the human boy more intrigued to it than the elevator.

Tanaka sighed in relief. "I'm so relieved. I don't know what I should do if something happened to you. Itachi-sama told me you'd eventually come home, but I'm still worried! But now you've returned… and with someone I believe I've yet to know..."

Naruto flinched slightly when both of them turned their heads at him, then the blonde stood up, smiling politely at the old steward while bowing slightly, a Japanese mannerism he learnt from Sasuke. "I believe I haven't introduced myself yet. Tanaka-san. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." He acted in the most gentlemanly manner he could display. Though the old steward didn't seem very convinced.

"I am Tanaka, the Uchiha family's steward." Tanaka said as he returned the bow. But then he quickly leaned to Sasuke, whispering. "Young master, who is this person? Is he a foreigner?"

Naruto saw Sasuke's lips twitched nervously. "Yes, Tanaka… He is a half, his mother is English and his father is Japanese. I met him in my travel, he saved me… when the volcano suddenly erupted. I was nearby the area, there was an earthquake, I fell and fainted… but this brave lad saved me and took me to the hospital."

"The one in the news? Oh my! Are you sure you're alright, young master? Are you absolutely sure?" The younger Uchiha calmed the panicking steward by telling him he was fine more than five times, finally Tanaka was convinced. The old man turned to Naruto, taking his hand and shaking it. "Thank you very much for saving young master! I'm greatly in your debt, how can I ever repay you?" He said in open enthusiasm and gratitude, making the wyvern feel slightly weird.

"Umm, it's alright… after all, it's my job to save my Maste--"

"He's going to be my bodyguard, Tanaka." The Uchiha quickly said, shooting warning glares at the blonde. The steward stopped and turned at him. Sasuke calmly smiled. "I have decided. He will be my personal bodyguard who stays with me at all times, I hope you can arrange that?"

Tanaka paused for a brief moment, Naruto could feel his body stiffened from the hand that held his. "…I suppose, young master, but…" He uttered reluctantly, glancing at the blonde and then at Sasuke.

"He's more than capable to. I trust his capabilities." Sasuke firmly uttered, causing the steward's eyes widened.

"You… say you trust him. Then Tanaka shall trust him too." He turned to the blonde again, eying at him with sharp eyes that intimidated the wyvern's instinct. "It is the first time Sasuke-sama says he wants and trusts a someone enough to keep them close as his bodyguard, you must have exceptional abilities." He said in a somewhat low, threatening tone. The grip on his hand tightened. The blonde's expression hardened.

Then he resumed in much softer, yet dangerous voice only the blonde could hear. "…but if I find you're unsuitable, I will have to get rid of you."

In contrary of what he had expected, however, an amused grin slowly grew on the blonde's lips as he responded confidently. "Then I'll just have to show you what I'm capable of."

The old man furrowed his eyebrows in displease, releasing the grip on his hand and turning to the curious Sasuke. "Young master, you must be tired. Please rest well, I will prepare for some snacks and drinks for your guest."

"Thank you Tanaka, oh and…" The Uchiha glanced onerously at the blonde and he lowered his gaze a little, faint blush spread on his cheeks. "Please arrange that… Usura--Uzumaki-san's bedroom is linked to mine. I believe the bedroom next to me is empty?" He looked like he was trying very hard to fight the blush from covering his face, it was just so damn adorable.

The steward paused for a moment, but nodded. "I will see to it." He said, bowing slightly. "Please excuse me, young master, I will have to prepare your requests. Make yourself at home, Uzumaki-san." Then he left the two.

"What was that?" The blonde exclaimed as soon as the steward disappeared behind the elevator door.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. "He's Tanaka, the family steward. Don't talk as if he's a thing, usuratonkachi."

"Not _that_. But what the hall was that behavior?" The wyvern flopped down onto the sofa. "Damn, he looked at me like I'm a damned cockroach! What's up with him?"

Sasuke took a seat as well, sighing. "He's just worried about me. He's been taking care of both me and my brother since our parents died. He knows what we've been through, that's why he is very… selective to people who are close to us, that includes classmates and staffs. He is taking precautions. Don't let it get to you. He's not a bad person."

"I know that. I can see it from the way he treats you, the tears were real. He cares for you a great deal." The blonde crossed his arms. "And I kind of like that about him, he cares for my Master. Still, I'm just a bit pissed off."

Sasuke blushed a bit, coughing to hide it. "Tanaka's like family to me. I trust him. He's very capable and talented, he takes care of everything from the household to our company arrangements."

"So I see where he got his confidence from." The blonde commented. "He looks strong too, was he a soldier or something?"

The Uchiha looked surprised. "How did you know? Tanaka is a veteran soldier and he used to work for FBI."

"Instinct. Fighters sense each other from their scent. He's very experienced, from what I see and smell, gunpowder and blood. I bet he's keeping a private collection of antique guns and the like."

"That's correct too. There are lots of them in his room." Sasuke nodded in thought.

"You're really something else. You're surrounded by exceptional creatures." The blonde eyed at the younger boy in amazement. When Sasuke looked at him in question, he added. "Really, Sasuke? Are you dense or what? Wyvern and a jack-of-all-trades ex-FBI slash veteran soldier? You don't get this kind of combination often you know. Now I get why you're still so innocent."

Sasuke frowned. "It doesn't have anything to do with it. And I am not stupid, you usuratonkachi!"

"Dense and stupid have different meanings, Sasuke… Anyway, explain to me why I have to transform to a 26 year old human form and wear this suit? I get it if you want to introduce me as a potential bodyguard, but I feel there's something else." He asked, glancing at the Uchiha.

"Besides the obvious, you haven't met my brother yet. I'm glad you notice, by the way," Sasuke told him. "But you've met Tanaka first so it'll speed things up. Now you know who and what kind of person Tanaka is, and I want you to be prepared. He's not going to accept you easily. He will secretly test on you to see if you're truly capable of being my bodyguard. And he will definitely strike when you least expect it. I thought it would be best if you're at an appropriate age to accept the job. Oh and…" Sasuke suddenly fished out a cellphone from his pocket, he clicked on the button and the screen flashed before him, for a minute he wrote something on the phone and sent it, before putting it back inside his pocket.

"It's already past the winter break. I've skipped school for three days now. I'm now in the first semester of my second year of high school. It's a school where rich kids like me study there, and we have odd rules and traditions, but I'll explain to you later." He mentioned. "And I just told Tanaka to inform the school to give you permission in accompanying me at school and classes as my bodyguard, starting tomorrow."

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: I was thinking of making Itachi appear in this chapter, but I ended up kidnapping Tanaka from Kuroshitsuji instead. x.x But because I only put Tanaka in as a side character, this story doesn't count as a cross-over, mind you. And NO. Naruto won't be like Sebastian, just a bodyguard :3 And YES. I'll have Naruto shift ages in this story, possibly turning him into a devilish chibi in future chapters ;3 NO. Not shota. Yes, yes. I know you want the 'feeding time' but I just can't find the correct plot to fit it into this chapter, maybe the next one as a fanservice. ;3 hmm this is turning into an odd story… but I do plan on keeping the Narutoness intact in the third next chapter.


End file.
